User talk:Awikicontributer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Awikicontributer page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 20:58, January 15, 2012 ClericofMadness 00:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) OC Tag Removal Alert One or more pages you marked as OC have had their tags removed as they were not listed on the page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. For information on this rule, see ClericofMadness 11:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Do NOT create spam blog pages. ClericofMadness 00:09, February 16, 2012 (UTC) User Submissions Removal One or more pages you have listed on the User Submissions page were removed from your section as they were not tagged with the Category:OC. If you fail to mark a page as OC after adding it to the Submissions page again, your account will be blocked from editing as per the rules about OC and User Submissions. This block will increase for every infraction thereafter. ClericofMadness 00:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) A user pasta? How would that even work?! Your username is "Awikicontributor"! The only thing I could figure is ''maybe ''an anonymous contributor who's killing members of the wiki, but that would require some research and backstory, first. Actually, that's a clever idea. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 21:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) make it if you want that dollar. did you know i'm amazing? 21:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) actually, make it 2 blogs Y U COMMENT ON BLOGS THAT ARE REALLY, REALLY OLD? Dun do that. :| One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 21:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Y U SO SERIOUS?did you know i'm amazing? 21:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) It's a very noobish thing to do. Not cool. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 21:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : / did you know i'm amazing? 21:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) YOU You have a user pasta, mmkay. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 02:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) tyb *2 dollars* did you know i'm amazing? 13:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Your alternate ending... I edited your pasta of grammar mistakes, just to tell you. I have a few suggestions to make for your pasta, them being that you could improve your diction and sentence fluency. Try to add a bit more detail regarding the emotions of the characters, as well, for this would enlighten the reader. Other than that, I don't have much to say. Feel free to request me to critique and edit more pastas of yours. HiddenSpirit 00:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm feeling generous today, so I won't block you for re-adding an intentionally-deleted pasta...THIS TIME. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 23:10, March 28, 2012 (UTC) it was deleted? I B KEWL 23:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Yes, it was. I think I might have to start indicating as such on pastas exiled to the Trollpasta Wiki to prevent it from happening again >.< Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 23:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :/I B KEWL 21:53, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I stole your idea? I I stole your idea? Dude, you don't even make creepypastas. You just make criticizable trollpastas. I don't see what idea you could have besides SLENDAWERMIN IS HERE I SAW SLENIRMUN N I FARTED AND DEN A SKELETRON POPD OWT That. Flatomb878 04:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Flatomb878 the hell are you talking about? if you don't find me kool, I will send you a completely authenticated certificate confirming that YOU DO NOT EXIST 13:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC)